falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fort Constantine
(personnel offices) (CO quarters) (launch control bunker) (bomb storage) }} Fort Constantine is a large military base containing C-23 Megaton bomb storage, and a ICBM launch facility in the northwest Capital Wasteland, between the SatCom Array NW-05a and SatCom Array NN-03d. It is heavily guarded by a wide variety of robots, including sentry bots, Mister Gutsies, robobrains and protectrons, inside and out. Background Fort Constantine is a military base built by the US Army in 2043. It was used to build and store nuclear bombs, and also the top secret power armor that was under development at the time. In 2257, Allistair Tenpenny hired 5 mercenaries — Mister Crowley, Dave, Dukov, Jeff Strayer and Tara Fields — to retrieve a rare weapon from the fort. It is unknown what weapon Tenpenny was after, but the mercs completed the mission goals and were paid. In the bunker, Tara was killed by a group of feral ghouls and Crowley was locked in the same room (from this we learn feral ghouls do not attack sentient ghouls which is how Crowley escaped). Crowley supposedly found the T-51b power armor in Fort Constantine, at which point he became obsessed with it. The rest of the group, knowing Tara was dead and thinking Crowley was dead as well, went their separate ways. Years later, Mister Crowley, now living in Underworld, wants the player character to find all the other surviving mercs (except for Jeff Strayer, whose son, Ted Strayer, holds the key required by Crowley) and shoot them in the head, then return the keys. Layout The area contains three buildings: * CO quarters house to the northwest. * Personnel offices building to the west. * Bomb storage building to the north. The doors to the bomb storage (warhead storage) are both locked with a Very Hard lock, but the bomb storage basement can be alternatively accessed through an underground path in the cellar of the CO quarters. (The floor plan picture for the launch control bunker has been mislabeled. The north door connects to the CO's quarters, the southern one leads to the bomb storage section.) The Fort Constantine bunker door can be opened only with Ted Strayer's special key and cannot be lockpicked. Also, the only access to the T-51b power armor is through this pathway, as the door can't be opened from the other side in the bomb storage, because Tara holds the key. However, the cellar grants access to the launch control bunker, eventually leading to the basement of the bomb storage. The door to the bomb storage requires Dukov's special key. In here is Tara's corpse, (which holds the warhead storage key), two Very Hard locked doors and a door (can be accessed only with Dave's special key) on the opposite side which finally leads to a room with the T-51b power armor. The CO quarters contains the Fort Constantine launch codes stored in a small safe in the cellar next to the Big Guns bobblehead. These can be used to launch the ICBM from the Fort Constantine launch control terminal in the launch control bunker. After attempting to launch the ICBM, the launch terminal reports an error and mentions that the missile's tracking system is damaged and the navigation data is corrupted. The alarms will sound and the doors will shut, but only for a few seconds and open again afterwards, or they can be opened manually (they don't lock). Notable loot CO quarters *Bobblehead - Big Guns in the basement in an open safe, and the Fort Constantine launch codes are in the back left corner. *''Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual'' and a Stealth Boy right next to the safe in the basement. *Two pre-War books, one on a shelf near the entrance and one on the table or floor beside the queen sized bed. *Nuka-Cola Quantum in the kitchen in the broken refrigerator. *''Guns and Bullets'' on the queen sized bed as you enter the bedroom. Personnel offices * ''Grognak the Barbarian'' in a Hard locked storage room on the ground floor in the east, near the back entrance. * A rare rake leaning against a shelf in a hallway. Launch Control bunker * [[Duck and Cover! (Fallout 3)|''Duck and Cover!]] in the office on the desk with the Fort Constantine launch control terminal. * [[Big Book of Science (Fallout 3)|''Big Book of Science]] in the office on a desk near a broken terminal. * A pre-War book and a Stealth Boy on a desk in the living quarters, next to a radio (which might be on. This will make it easier to find the correct desk with the items on it as there are two radios in this area). Bomb storage * The unique T-51b power armor, inside a stasis field. The stasis field must be deactivated using the terminal mounted on the console before the armor can be taken. ** Note: can't be accessed without the three special keys mentioned above. * A Fat Man, two mini nukes and a ''D.C Journal of Internal Medicine'' skill book on a table right beside the T-51b power armor stasis field. Another mini nuke on a table just right around the corner after entering. * Another mini nuke on the desk in the room at the top of the bunker stairs, near the locked storage room. * A ''Guns and Bullets'' skill book is behind a Very Hard locked door. This door must be lockpicked. * Another rake behind a Very Hard locked door. Related quests * You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head Notes * Delivering the keys to Mr. Crowley and traveling to the fort within three days of doing so, he can be found in the basement extension of the bomb storage shelter wearing the T-51b armor and smoking. Interacting with him will only give dialogue options as if he were in Underworld. He can still be killed and the armor taken, along with the keys and many other items without any Karma loss. The stasis field will be deactivated and Tara's body will only be named "raider." * The Armor R&D terminal which controls the stasis field reads "Medical Armor Prototype" in its prompt, suggesting that the prototype medic power armor was originally meant to be the reward. * The text on the door in the CO's basement shows up as red; however, opening it does not result in any loss of Karma. * The bed in the CO's quarters is tagged as owned, despite there being nobody living in the area. * On the road just outside the main gate is an Outcast patrol spawn point. There is also a separate squad of three Brotherhood Outcasts that are usually always present outside the fort, in addition to those that may appear from the spawn point. The static squad is on patrol west of the main gate past the spawn point. * An Enclave camp is located to the east. Completing The Waters of Life quest will increase the amount of Enclave soldiers there. * In the CO's quarters, in the living room, it seems two people were playing chess or checkers when one stabbed the other for unknown reasons. Appearances Fort Constantine appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes The launch codes found in Fort Constantine are "00000000," a reference to the American nuclear launch codes which were created in 1961 during the Cold War and weren't changed to legitimate codes until the year 1977.Center of Defense intelligence Bugs * It is possible to find a bugged Enclave soldier in the vicinity of Fort Constantine, generally located between the fort and the Outcast shack. This particular soldier appears and respawns well before the Enclave arrive in-game, regardless of whether Broken Steel is installed. * Sometimes accessing the Pip-Boy inside Fort Constantine will trigger the bug where only half of the Pip-Boy screen displays. This can be remedied by returning to the Capital Wasteland and equipping a different weapon. * Sometimes the door cannot be opened with the keys which will cause Mister Crowley to run at the wall where the sentry bot is located. * In some games, Crowley will not show after 3 days of waiting. The bomb storage door will be perma-locked, making it impossible to get every bobblehead. Gallery Fort Constantine.jpg T-51b Constantine.jpg|T-51b power armor in the R&D terminal Ft. Constantine CO quarters Guns and bullets.jpg|Ft. Constantine CO quarters Guns and Bullets Ft. Constantine CO quarters kitchen Nuka-Cola Quantum.jpg|Ft. Constantine CO quarters kitchen Nuka-Cola Quantum Lauchcodes BigGuns ChineseArmy SOTM.jpg|Fort Constantine launch codes, Bobblehead - Big Guns and Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual Launch Control bunker Big Book of Science.jpg|Launch Control bunker Big Book of Science Launch Control bunker Duck and Cover!.jpg|Launch Control bunker Duck and Cover! Bomb Storage Guns and Bullets.jpg|Bomb storage Guns and Bullets TarasCorpse.jpg|Bomb storage Tara's body Bomb Storage 1of3 Mini nukes.jpg|Bomb storage 1 of 3 mini nukes Bomb Storage Most notable loot.jpg|Fat Man and mini nukes inside the bomb storage T-51b power armor room Bomb Storage Main.jpg|Bomb storage main Personnel offices Grognak the Barbarian.jpg|Personnel offices Grognak the Barbarian Ft. Constantine silo view.jpg|Ft. Constantine silo view References Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations de:Fort Constantine es:Fuerte Constantine ja:Fort Constantine ru:Форт Константин uk:Форт Костянтин zh:康斯坦丁要塞